babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
BabyishTawn/Yunit 7-3
Negotiating Solutions Unit Topics: # listen to and study negotiations # practice hypothesizing # make conditional sentences # pronounce new sounds http://cef.englishtown.com/schoolcontent4/cla_int_a/un3/sim/default.asp?id=lesson8524&unit=1 WHAT YOU WILL LEARN IN THIS UNIT TOPICS * listening to business negotiations * practicing hypothesizing * learning to pronounce new sounds * using conditional sentences FLASHCARDS Click a word and see the flashcard verbs nouns adjectives expressions adjust continue do hypothesize install make negotiate reduce research alternative cancellation compromise condition contract deal decision delivery goal negotiation penalty prejudice proposal stereotype suggestion supplier terms bored enthusiastic reserved rude sociable What can you do? GRAMMAR REFERENCE View more points here. When to use the verbs to make and to do I really want to make this deal before next week. We are doing a lot of business in China. Using the conditional to combine sentences If I had a car, I could give you a lift. PRONUNCIATION LAB Listen to more sounds here. Reading Negotiation In this lesson, we will read a story about negotiation and learn how to avoid conflict. We will also learn how to use new adjectives, nouns and verbs. Let's begin by reading about a very basic example of negotiation. * The Apple ** Beth has an apple and Luis wants the apple. Luis wants to convince Beth to give him the apple. If Luis is a good communicator, perhaps he can take Beth's apple through the process of negotiation. * Consider these questions: ** How might Luis get Beth's apple? ** If he grabbed the apple out of her hands, would Luis be negotiating? ** What could Luis say to convince Beth to give him her apple? ** How do you negotiate? Is it easy for you to compromise? * Solution ** By speaking with Beth, Luis discovers that she likes strawberries more than apples. Luis quickly runs home and picks a bowl full of strawberries from his mother's garden before returning to Beth with an offer. But Beth rejects his offer of one strawberry for her apple because the apple is much larger than the strawberry. She asks Luis to give her the entire bowl of strawberries in exchange for her apple. But Luis thinks Beth's suggestion is unfair. So, being a good negotiator, he compromises. He will give Beth ten strawberries for her apple. Beth accepts. By communicating with Beth and offering her something in return for the apple, Luis has negotiated successfully. ** Who do you think got the better deal? '' In this exercise, a customer is negotiating a contract of sale for computer equipment with his supplier. When negotiating, it is important to remember that many people are involved. Read the statements in the exercise below and decide which would be said by the customer, by the supplier or by both. A /stereotype/ is an opinion usually applied to a large group of people. What do you know about stereotypes? In this activity we will read a story about stereotypes. Before reading the article, consider your own opinions about people in your country and from other countries. Do you think your opinions are true or accurate? Pay close attention to the '''highlighted words', most of them describe people or are adjectives. Use a dictionary if you need a fuller explanation. Do you agree with the stereotypes represented in the story? Quiz # He said the Spaniard kept staring at him and making him feel uncomfortable. This was an unsuccessful negotiation because: ## the Spaniard was too aggressive. ## the length of time for eye contact may vary in different places. ## the American was really not interested. # Some German businessmen complained the Saudis were more interested in eating than talking directly. This negotiation was unsuccessful because: ## in the Middle East you need a good relationship before negotiating. ## Saudis very often refuse to negotiate. ## Germans are frequently too interested in business. # A group of British financiers went to China looking for short-term profit. The Chinese found it difficult to make a decision. This negotiation was unsuccessful because: ## the Chinese often have difficulty making decisions. ## in China long-term commitments are usually necessary. ## the British financiers were too greedy. # A team from the U.S. went to China. The leader always spoke to the man he had been introduced to first. This was probably a successful trip because: ## Chinese and Americans usually understand each other. ## the meetings were conducted entirely in Mandarin. ## in China the most important person is introduced first. # The Italians came late and the Canadians felt the meeting went on too long. This was probably an unsuccessful negotiation because: ## the Canadians were rude in being on time. ## Canadian and Italians have different ideas about punctuality. ## the Italians were rude in arriving late. # the French were offended when the Indonesians did not want any lunch at the expensive restaurants they brought them to. The negotiations probably failed because: ## the French are too sensitive about their cuisine. ## Indonesians generally do not like French food. ## the French were not aware of the rules of Ramadan, a Muslim holiday. # The Indian negotiators complained that the Brazilians made them feel threatened and overpowered at the dinner table. These negotiations probably failed because: ## unlike Brazil, in Asia it is rude to sit closer than 60 centimetres to someone. ## Brazilians are often too aggressive. ## Indians are not good negotiators. # A Swedish company only sent men to negotiate with a client in Kuwait. These negotiations probably succeeded because: ## in some Arab countries women are not allowed to negotiate. ## men are generally better negotiators. ## women are usually poor negotiators. Spelling Bee # negotiation # conversation # decision # occasion # accommodation # condition # cancellation # guarantee # punctual would In this lesson, we will practice making sentences with the conditional verb /would/. These conditionals are formed using /would/ in front of an infinitive and dropping the word /to/. The conditional is often used in three contexts: We can also use the same construction with supposing or''' what if'''. For example, "Supposing we ordered six thousand, would you give us a discount?" Can you make your own conditional sentences? In the next activity we will read a short dialogue and correct the conditional sentences. Wraitiŋ Studènts at nigè levol ga àbol tu wrait simpol en konnekten teksts on fämiliar topiks. Ano studènts ga àbol tu wrait pörsònol dè lettārs diskraibiŋ ikspirànsīs en impressions. Topik Nigouçieitiŋ 1-gè deal You want to buy a second-hand car, but the price is too high. Write a letter to the owner offering to pay 10% less. If he accepts the lower price, you are prepared to pay cash. Wrait 70 - 100 gè wörds Kondiçionol Sentenses If you want to combine two sentences that are related, you can combine them using a conditional sentence. For example: You can also say, "If it weren't raining today, I could play football." In the exercise below, convert the sentences to the conditional form like in the example above. Remember, if + subject + simple past and would/could + base form of the verb. Questions * He spends all his money gambling. He isn't a wealthy man. * She can't drive the car. She isn't old enough. * He works late every night. He's too busy to exercise. * He's not very clever. He won't be a doctor. * They won't do well on the test because they didn't study. If you could talk to the world, what would you say? Kondiçionol Sentenses * If gewa, keyi * if gewa. * yüguó gewa, jàu keyi Kontrast * Inkeis , * inkeis * Sùppous , http://ak.englishtown.com/ If ŋó/mi win đe lottèri gewa, ŋó/mi wui mai 1-gān pikkapika dè haus. If ŋódè/midè boss skrīm at mi gewa, ŋó/mi wui ziu. Ŋó, ŋóděi, mi, miděi Néi, néiděi kúi, kúiděi, ano pīpol, kono pīpol, nigè pīpol, nizěk Kwiz # If I [ had ] (have) more money, I [ would retire ] (retire). # If I [ met ] (meet) a famous person, I [ would ask ] (ask) for their autograph. # If I was [ negotiating ] (negotiate), I would be prepared [ to compromise ] (compromise). # If I [ asked ] (ask) my boss for a holiday, he [ would say ] (say) no. # If my employees [ stole ] (steal) money from the company, I [ would fire ] (fire) them. Matching Text Instructions: In this activity, match the text in the right column with the appropriate text in the left column. * First select some text in the right column and drag it to the appropriate position in the left column. * Click "Clear" to change your answers. * When you are happy with your answers, click "Check" to see the results. # If he wasn't sick, # It he could afford it, # If he went to Paris, # If he could be anything, # If he had a boat, * he would go to school. * he would buy a new car. * he would cross the Atlantic Ocean. * he would go up the Eiffel Tower. * he would be a professional soccer player. Rīvyu In this review lesson we will revisit the movie. After studying the language, we will watch the movie again and do an activity to help us understand it more clearly. Read the text of the movie below. Read the notes on the right and study the highlighted vocabulary before going on. Dictation Intructions In this activity, listen to the audio and fill in the blanks with the missing words. * First click the speaker button to listen to the sentence. * Then fill in the missing words in the text based on what you hear. * Remember that capitalization, punctuation, spelling and spacing are all important. # We negotiated a three week [ delivery ] (deliver) period. # Kerry is the new [ marketing ] (market) manager at Vista Computing Services. # The new design will go into [ production ] (product) in Europe next year. # The [ decision ] (decide) was made to offer a 15% discount. # We [ propose ] (proposal) a period of free training when the new machine arrives. # Our directors are [ suggesting ] (suggest) we agree to the new deal before the end of the week. # Do you think the company will [ supply ] (supply) software with the new computer system? # The negotiations were highly [ successful ] (succeed). All sides got what they wanted. # Some [ representatives ] (represent) from France arrived yesterday to negotiate a sale of semi-conductors. # All the preparations for the meeting were [ made ] (make) by my secretary. Quiz In this activity, choose the most polite response to the sentence you see. Instructions In this activity, choose the best answer from the available choices. * Use your mouse to click the best answer. You can change your answer once you have selected it. * Click "Next" to move on to the next question. * The tabs in the upper right corner represent the number of questions in the quiz. When you have finished them all, the results will appear. # You must pay for the goods in thirty days. ## No way! ## Is there any way we can negotiate on that? ## That's not fair. I want to cancel the contract. ## We'll pay in fifty days. That's our final offer. # We want to buy 5,000. What kind of discount can you give us? ## That's impossible. Tkae it or leave it. ## We usually don't give discounts on orders under 7,000. Can I get back to you on that? ## Discount? I'm sorry, we only give discounts on orders over 2,000. # We'll buy 8,000 for 10%. ## Oh, come on. Buy some more. ## Have you thought about buying more? The larger the order the larger the discount. ## That's a very small order. It's not worth my time. # Why isn't your manager here? ## She is in a very important meeting now. Can I have her call you when she is free? ## She's got better things to do. ## She's playing golf. ## Why do you want to talk to her? # What if we need to cancel the order? ## If you do that, I'm afraid we'd have to charge you for 50% of the original order. ## We will call the police and try to sue you. ## You can't cancel. If you do, you will have to pay two times the original price. # Can we negotiate further on this? ## Sure. When do you have time? ## That's impossible. Goodbye. ## No. We don't want to do business with companies like yours. # It's been nice doing business with you. ## Same here. Let me know if there's anything else I can do. ## Really? I didn't think so. You're difficult to work with. ## Yes, I agree. Let's do more business. What else can I sell you? Spīkiŋ Vokäb Quiz # We negotiated a three week [ delivery ] (deliver) period. Kerry is the new [ marketing ] (market) manager at Vista Computng Services. The new design will go into [ production ] (product) in Europe next year. # The [ decisioin ] (decide) was made to offer a 15% discount. We [ proposed ] (proposal)a period of free training when the new machine arrives. Our directors are [ suggesting ] we agree to the new deal before the end of the week. ŝ en ž In this activity we will learn how to correctly pronounce new sounds. Practice saying /shoe/ and /television/. Can you hear the difference between the two /s/ sounds? Touch the sides of your top teeth with the sides of your tongue. Push your tongue up and back. Use your breath and say, "shoe". Touch the sides of your top teeth with the sides of your tongue. Push your tongue up and back. Use your voice and say, "television". Use the record tool below to compare your pronunciation. Say the following words: ship, dish, nation, vision, pleasure and garage. Listen to the words then practice saying them. * decision * devotion * division * instruction * leisure * lush * pleasure * pressure * special * usually Spelling Bee: listen to the above words and type as you listen. Listening The verbs /to make/ and /to do/ have a similar meaning but they are used with different words. Let's learn how to use them. To make or to do? Do you know which verb is used with the following words and phrases? Click on the speaker to hear the answer. a call research (never used in the plural or with "a" or "an") an appointment a deal a proposal business a compromise a decision There are no firm rules about when to use to do and when to use to make. To do is used with: indefinite activities I am going to do something today. work and jobs I do the housework, the ironing, and the cleaning at my house. If we don't exactly say what activity we're talking about we use an indefinite activity like thing, something, nothing, everything, or what. To make is used with: things we construct I am making breakfast. There are many expressions using make and do that follow no fixed rules. Don't worry if you can't learn all of them right away. Each expression is different: to do one's best, to do one's duty, to make a fortune, to make progress. But the more you use English, the more familiar you will become with these suggestions. Vocab Review Review the vocabulary below before going on. * When can you ask for a discount in your country? * Try to make sentences using all of these words. In this activity you will listen to a negotiation over the telephone. Listen carefully. What is the subject of the conversation? What does each person want? NetTūr In nigè NetTūr, we will visit a site written by a master negotiator and learn more tips for negotiating successfully. Formal Negotiation We can look up "negotiation" in a dictionary and get an idea about what it is. But what is it really? What does it really mean when people negotiate in the business world? Let's find out from some expert negotiators. Here are a few words you should know before you read the article Ten Tips for Successful Negotiating. Click on the link to the right to go to the site. * NetTūr sijak! Vokäb Si Osou * Sùssesfol nigoçieiçion dè 10 tips Konvörseiçion Vokäb Vörbs * to chuckle Nauns * comedians Adjektivs * hilarious Unit Test Now, let's test what we've learned in this unit. Please read the directions carefully. Grammar # What if we _____ (hire) 100 more workers? ## have hired ## hiring ## hire ## hired # Would we then _____ (complete) the job on time? ## completing ## complete ## completed ## have completed # Supposing we _____ (buy) a ton, would delivery be free? ## bought ## buy ## buying ## boughter # Would you _____ (give) us a special rate then? ## gave ## give ## given ## to give # If they _____ (work) really hard on this project, they would do well. ## worked ## work ## working ## works Vocabulary # When Carol _____ some research, she is usually busy all day. ## dos ## does ## did ## makes # My secretary _____ an appointment for me tomorrow morning. ## making ## does ## made ## did # What suggestion is she going to _____ to her boss? ## make ## making ## do ## does # I _____ all the ironing in my house. ## made ## make ## does ## did # All the preparations for the party have been _____. ## made ## making ## make ## makes Reading (1) A customer is negotiating a contract of sale for computer equipment with his supplier. When negotiating, it is important to remember that many people are involved. Read the statements and decide which would be said by the customer, by the supplier, or by both. Choose the correct word for each sentence. # What if I offer you a discount? ## The supplier ## The customer ## Both # We'd like to pay in dollars. ## The supplier ## Both ## The customer # How many computers will you need for your new office? ## The supplier ## The customer ## Both # What if we have problems with the equipment? ## Both ## The customer ## The supplier # Supposing we negotiated a penalty clause for early cancellation? ## The customer ## The supplier ## Both Reading (2) An American felt that a Spaniard was being aggressive and threatening during business negotiations in Madrid. He said it was because the Spaniard kept staring at him and making him feel uncomfortable. The Spaniard felt that the American was not really interested. # The negotiation was _____. ## successful ## unsuccessful # Why? Because _____. ## The length of eye contact may vary among cultures ## the Spaniard was too aggressive ## the American was really not interested. Reading (3) A team from the United States went to China to negotiate a contract. The leader of the team did most of the talking and always spoke first to the man who he had been introduced to first. # The negotiation was probably _____. ## successful ## unsuccessful # Why? Because _____. ## in China the most important person is introduced first ## Chinese and Americans usually understand each other ## the meetings were conducted entirely in Mandarin. Listening Click on the speaker to listen to the word. Decide which sound it is. # accommodation ## /zh/ ## /sh/ # conversation ## /zh/ ## /sh/ # usually ## /zh/ ## /sh/ # decision ## /zh/ ## /sh/ # leisure ## /zh/ ## /sh/